turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
David
David is a common male given name and surname of Hebrew origin. The name David is a derivation of an ancient Mesopotamian given name and appears in the Bible as the Biblical Hebrew name דָּוִד (Dāwīḏ pronunciation: dɔːˈviːð; Modern Hebrew: daˈvid), meaning "Darling" or "Beloved". In Harry Turtledove's work, the following are known only as "David": :David, King of Israel, the second King of Israel according to Biblical tradition. He is posthumously referenced as Tabitas in the short story "Occupation Duty". :David (Not All Wolves), a Jewish man in the short story "Not All Wolves". :David (Worldwar), a Jewish resistance fighter in the Worldwar series. :David was also the name used in certain contexts by Edward VIII of Britain, a historical Monarch of the United Kingdom who is occasionally mentioned in Turtledove works. The following characters have David as a first name: :David Clarke, a fictional character in The Two Georges. :David Dillon, a fictional doctor from the Southern Victory novel Return Engagement. :David Endicott, a fictional professor in the short story "Crybaby". :David Frisch, a historical American physicist referenced in "Joe Steele (story)". :David Goldfarb, a POV character from the Worldwar series. :David Hamburger, a character from the Southern Victory series. :David Hartley, a historical British statesman in the novel The United States of Atlantis. :David Letterman, a historical late night talk show host referenced in the short story "A Different Vein". :David Levinsky, a minor character in the novel The Man With the Iron Heart. :David McCormick, a fictional sailor in the novel Opening Atlantis. :David Nussboym, a POV character from the Worldwar series. :David E. Twiggs, a historical Confederate General referenced in the short story "Lee at the Alamo". The following characters have David as a middle name: :Dwight Eisenhower, historical President of the United States involved in numerous Turtledove works. :Henry David Primrose, minor character in "The Scarlet Band" in Atlantis (series). :Jerome David Salinger, author parodied by Turtledove in "The Catcher in the Rhine". :J. David Stern, historic publisher referenced in Joe Steele. Persons known by the diminutive form Dave: :Dave (Infamy), a soldier and minor character in the Days of Infamy series. :Dave (Curious Notions), a farmer and minor character in the novel Curious Notions. :Dave (Irvhank), a nuclear engineer in the short story "The Irvhank Effect". :Dave (TV Reporter), a TV News Reporter and minor character in the novel Supervolcano: Eruption. :Dave Michaels, a historical musician in the short story "The Fillmore Shoggoth". Persons known by the diminutive forms Davey or Davy: :Davey, a house-slave in the novel Liberating Atlantis. :Davy Crockett, historical American congressman and military leader referenced in "Lee at the Alamo". :Davey Hatton, a cook appearing briefly in Southern Victory: Return Engagement. Persons with the patronymic surnames Davies or Davis: :George Davies, fictional character from "Bluff". :Jefferson Davis, historical President of the Confederate States figuring in The Guns of the South, "Must and Shall", and Southern Victory. :John W. Davis, historical politician mentioned in "Joe Steele (story)"/''Joe Steele (novel). :Richard Harding Davis, historical journalist appearing in Southern Victory. :Varina Davis, historical Confederate First Lady appearing in ''The Guns of the South. Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Surname Name Disambiguation